Joyeux Potternoël
by Elena Grape
Summary: Noël chez les Weasley, c'est une fois sur deux et cette année, Harry et Ginny ne vont pas au Terrier. Ils n'en oublient pas pour autant la famille. Ce soir, Androméda et le jeune Teddy viennent réveillonner avec eux. Et ce soir, Harry a pour son filleul une surprise des plus spéciales.


_Je dédie cet OS à Picotti, mon meilleur ami. Joyeux Noël._

**Joyeux Potternoël !**

« Teddy, tu lâches ton dragon et tu viens ici mon poussin. »

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'Andromeda Tonks courait après son petit fils pour que celui mette ses chaussures. Et apparemment, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Alors après la méthode, qu'on pouvait appeler douce, il y avait la manière forte.

« Teddy Rémus Lupin, tu viens ici immédiatement et pas de discussion ! »

Le petit garçon grogna et avança vers sa grand mère, baissant la tête en boudant. Du haut de ses cinq an et demi, il ne faisait pas le poids face à l'adulte.

Elle l'assit sur la canapé, alors que le petit garçon avait encore une moue boudeuse. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas céder.

« On va être en retard chez tonton Harry après, le prévint-elle en lui lassant les chaussures. Tu ne veux pas qu'il soit en colère n'est ce pas ?

_Non !

_Et tata Ginny non plus ?

_Non ! »

Le garçonnet souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents, et enfila son manteau. Apparemment, l'idée de voir son oncle et sa tante l'enchantait particulièrement. Elle le prit dans ses bras, son sac à main et sa baguette, et transplana sans attendre plus longtemps.

Ils arrivèrent devant le square Grimmaurd, et un frisson la parcourut. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était pas venue ici. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment de bons souvenirs là dedans, voir aucun.

Cela lui rappelait sa famille, ses horribles parents et Sirius. Son cousin, le seul qu'elle avait apprécié, était mort.

« Mamy ? »

Son petit fils lui rappela qu'elle était actuellement dehors, dans la neige et sous le vent glacial. De quoi prendre froid rapidement.

Elle s'avança dans l'allée et toqua quelques coups bien fort sur l'immense porte en bois, espérant qu'on vienne leur ouvrir rapidement. Et ce fut le cas, puisque Ginny ouvrit la porte quelques secondes après.

« Tata ! »

Le petit garçon gigota ses jambes et tendit les bras vers sa tante. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et lui fit un énorme bisous sur sa joue.

« Mon Teddy ! Tu as grandi ! Bientôt je ne pourrai même plus te porter. Andromeda entre, Harry est dans le salon. »

Ils parcoururent le couloir qui menait au petit salon de la maison, et comme la rouquine l'avait annoncé, le brun à lunettes les attendait avec un grand sourire.

Ce Noël était particulier. À vrai dire, un Noël sur deux était particulier dans cette immense famille que comptait les Weasley et toutes les personnes apparentées à eux. Si le Noël dernier avait été magnifique et avait regroupé tout le monde autour d'une immense table du Terrier, il fallait bien que la belle famille profite aussi de leurs enfants.

Ainsi, Bill était en France chez ses beaux parents, Charlie était en Roumanie, Percy passait son premier Noël seul avec Audrey, Georges était en Australie avec Angelina, Ron était chez les Granger, et Harry avait profité de tout cela pour inviter Andromeda, et le filleul du jeune homme dans la maison qu'il partageait avec Ginny.

Même s'il ne se voyait pas vivre ici toute sa vie, la maison lui revenait de droit et il en avait profité jusqu'à avoir son propre appartement avec Ginny. Et si cette dernière habitait encore officiellement chez ses parents, elle passait tout son temps chez son copain.

« Salut champion ! »

Harry prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et l'aida à se débarrasser de ses affaires. On pouvait déjà sentir une odeur de dinde partout dans la maison, et on pouvait aussi apercevoir des plats en quantité énorme, alors qu'ils n'étaient que quatre, dont Teddy qui ne mangeait pas de grosse quantité. Du saumon, de la dinde rôtie avec de la sauce, des pommes de terre, des haricots verts, divers gâteaux, toutes ses odeurs se mélangeait et donnaient l'eau à la bouche au petit garçon

« On mange ?

_Pas encore chéri, dit Ginny en disposant des verres sur la table basse du salon. Mais tu pourras grignoter quelques gâteaux apéritifs si tu veux »

Il acquiesça, les yeux pétillant, et loucha sur le plat que sa tante venait d'apporter. Sa grand mère et son oncle s'assirent autour de lui, et lui servirent un jus de citrouille. Il adorait ça. Être cajolé, chouchouté, au centre de toutes les attentions.

Mais depuis peu, c'était Dominique qui était au centre de toutes les attentions. La deuxième petite fille Weasley, venait de naître. Mais depuis sa naissance, il n'y en avait que pour ce bébé. À croire que lui et Victoire n'existait plus ! Il était sûrement jaloux même si depuis la naissance de la petite fille, il aurait dût se faire à l'idée qu'ils n'étaient plus les seusl petits dans la famille. C'était l'âge après tout, mais il essayait quand même d'être un bon cousin pour cette petite, même s'il n'avait aucun lien de parenté.

Harry lui avait déjà dit que beaucoup de responsabilités seraient sur ses épaules une fois qu'il serait plus grand. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait comme un grand frère, qu'il devrait montrer l'exemple, et que bientôt, il serait un grand garçon.

Bon, même s'il n'y avait pas d'autres enfants et qu'il n'avait que cinq ans et demi, Teddy prenait déjà son rôle au sérieux. Il aimait se sentir grand, plus grand qu'il ne l'était, sans pour autant être mis de côté. Et là, à Noël, il se sentait un peu le roi de la soirée.

« Ça te plaît mon chéri, sourit Ginny en servait de l'hydromel à Andromeda.

_Oui tata, dit il en plongeant dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

_Au fait champion, continua Harry, j'ai mis ton photophore dans la salle de bain. Il va très bien avec la décoration.

_Il est joli hein ? La maîtresse a dit qu'il était très joli.

_Il est très beau oui. Tu l'aimes bien ta maîtresse ?

_Oui elle est gentille. Par contre elle veut pas que j'ai Nilou dans mes bras.

_Nilou ?

_Oh faut que je te dis encore une fois, souffla Teddy d'un air désespéré. Nilou c'est mon hippogriffe ! »

Harry rigola et le petit garçon fit la mou. Se moquait il de lui ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il n'aimait pas ça.

« Hé mon bébé, ricana son parrain en le prenant sur les genoux. Ne boude pas.

_Je suis plus un bébé moi !

_Oh non, tu es un grand garçon maintenant, et tu mérites un grand cadeau. »

Ginny lui fit un regard lourd de reproches.

« On avait dit demain matin Harry.

_Juste celui là ce soir. Le père Noël se veut généreux cette année. »

Il se leva et monta dans sa chambre, allant chercher son précieux butin.

Teddy ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Il savait que Noël était une période où on recevait des cadeaux, mais il ne savait pas vraiment d'où ils sortaient et ne comprenait pas trop le principe du Père Noël. Il avait des cadeaux, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

A son école maternelle moldue, il avait fabriqué des photophores. Où plutôt sa maîtresse avait pris des pots en verre et ils avaient collé du papier dessus. Mais comme sa mamy avait dit, c'était l'intention qui comptait. D'ailleurs, elle avait insisté pour qu'il aille dans une école moldue, jusqu'à qu'il entre à Poudlard. Harry avait affirmé que c'était une excellente idée, et que ça ne pouvait lui apporter que du bien. Et depuis qu'il y était, soit deux ans, il s'y plaisait bien.

Celui-ci revint avec un petit cadeau bien emballé. Vu le regard que Ginny lui lançait, elle n'était apparemment pas au courant de ce que ça pouvait bien être. Tant mieux, l'effet de surprise serait encore mieux. Andromeda non plus ne savait pas ce que c'était, et le découvrirait en même temps que tout le monde.

Il se rassit à côté de Teddy et le reprit sur ses genoux. Le petit garçon regarda avec envie le paquet, pressé de déchirer le papier cadeau et de découvrir le précieux butin.

« Tiens mon poussin. C'est quelque chose que je voulais t'offrir depuis longtemps.

_C'est que pour moi ?!

_Eh oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le Père Noël a encore des surprises sous le sapin. »

Teddy sourit de toutes ses petites dents et commença à déchirer le papier qui cachait le cadeau.

« Harry, tu le gâtes trop.

_Mais non Andromeda. Enfin si … mais même, il le mérite non ?

_Oui ! » déclara Teddy, comme si c'était à lui de répondre.

Tout le monde rigola, et il fit la mou, pensant qu'on se moquait de lui. En plus de ça, il n'arrivait pas à déchirer le papier cadeau. Son oncle avait mis trop de scotch.

Il grogna lorsque l'adulte voulut l'aider, et il déclara qu'il était grand, et qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul.

C'était vrai, Teddy était grand maintenant. Il allait à l'école, parlait bien, et ressemblait à un vrai petit garçon. Ce n'était plus son bébé, le petit garçon qui demandait des câlins quand il faisait des cauchemars, qui avait besoin d'aide pour manger, qui ne savait même pas dire un mot.

Il avait sûrement grandi plus vite que les autres, Harry n'en savait rien. Mais il ne se souvenait plus du moment où Teddy était passé de la case bébé à la case enfant.

Il était comme son fils après tout. Et même si Harry n'avait que vingt trois ans, il prenait un sacré coup de vieux.

« Ooooooooooh. »

Teddy venait de déchirer tout le papier cadeau, après une lutte acharnée, et tout ça dévoilait une boîte. Simple, jolie, classe.

Le petit garçon fit un joli sourire à son parrain et ouvrit la boîte. Andromeda ouvrit les yeux bien ronds et Ginny sourit.

Des photos. Beaucoup de photos et dessus, on pouvait clairement reconnaître Remus Lupin.

Bien sûr, Teddy n'avait aucun souvenir de son père. Il y avait beaucoup de photos de sa maman chez lui, mais aucune de son père. Sa grand mère n'en avait pas, et personne n'en avait. Mais apparemment, Harry si, et il lui avait bien caché.

On lui avait déjà expliqué pourquoi il n'avait pas de parents. Il avait demandé une fois à sa grand mère, et elle s'était mise à pleurer.

C'était quand Victoire avait dit son premier mot : maman. Lui, s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il n'en avait pas. Déjà, ses copains d'école lui demandait pourquoi il appelait sa mère Ginny. Mais ce n'était pas sa mère, et il n'aimait pas se sentir différents des autres garçons.

Alors Harry avait pris une soirée pour répondre à toutes les questions de Teddy. Apparemment, c'était encore trop difficile pour Andromeda de parler de sa famille.

Et là, Teddy avait les seuls souvenirs que son père lui avait laissé. Des photos, même pas des souvenirs propres.

« Je pense que tu aies en âge d'apprendre plus de choses sur ton papa non ? »

Le petit garçon acquiesça et sortit les photos de la boîte. La première était une photo de quatre garçons en tenue de Poudlard. Il y avait un garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup Harry, et qui devait donc être son père. Il y avait ensuite Sirius, le cousin de sa grand mère, et il reconnut son père. Le dernier, pas la peine de le nommer, Teddy savait déjà tout sur lui. Peter, le traître.

Il y avait ensuite des photos d'eux plus grands, dans leur salle commune, chez les Potter, au bord du lac. Une dizaine de photos en tout, rien que pour cette période. Ensuite il y avait la photo de mariage des Potter, une photo d'un groupe, qui devait être l'Ordre du Phénix lors de la première guerre, et ensuite plus rien pendant longtemps.

Cela devait être après la mort des Potter et l'emprisonnement de Sirius. Ensuite, on voyait une photo de Sirius, qui avait pris un sacré coup de vieux, et son père, dans le même cas. Ils étaient assis autour d'une table, et Teddy reconnut facilement la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd.

Ensuite, il y avait le photo de mariage de ses parents, qu'il avait déjà vu chez lui. Ils étaient beaux, rayonnant de bonheur et heureux. Puis la dernière photo était une photo de lui bébé, dans les bras de sa mère, son père à côté. Ils souriaient tous. La seule photo qu'il avait d'eux trois.

« M...merci Harry.

_De rien champion. Ça te plaît ?

_Ben ouais ! J'vais pouvoir les afficher au dessus de mon lit ! »

Il garda la dernière photo, la dévorant du regard. D'ici ce soir, il la connaîtrait par cœur.

« J'ai une autre surprise pour toi.

_Harry, souffla Ginny. On passe à table peut être avant non ?

_Il faudra peut être lui expliquer pourquoi tu ne bois plus d'alcool ma chérie. »

Andromeda la regarda avec un regard surpris. Avait elle bien compris ?

« Tu n'aimes plus ça, demanda Teddy, complètement à côté de la plaque.

_Non, se moqua son parrain, c'est pas bon pour elle.

_Ce n'est surtout pas bon pour le bébé, rajouta sa grand mère.

_Un bébé, quel bébé ?

_Notre bébé, à Ginny et à moi. Tu es content tu vas être cousin ! »

Mais au lieu de sauter de joie comme prévu, il fronça les sourcils.

« Encore ? Vous voulez repeupler le monde ou quoi ?

_Teddy, le gronda Andromeda.

_Tu seras comme son grand frère, tenta Harry. Et je croyais que tu n'étais plus un bébé ? »

Il fit la mou, et se leva pour passer à table.

« Mais … je peux pas avoir un chat à la place d'un petit cousin ? »


End file.
